Rebirth
by Piraxis
Summary: I don't know why I ended up where I have, and I don't know if I can go back home. It seems this other world has a need for me, but I don't know what I can do for it. I can feel an incredible darkness though, and it seems fate is guiding me on the road towards that darkness. I don't know what will happen when I reach it, but I'll one day have to go there. Ugh, too troublesome.
1. Chapter 1: A New Awakening

**I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia**

* * *

"Huh?"

When the blinding light fades, I open my eyes, but I don't recognize my surroundings.

It seems I'm in a bed, but I have no clue who's it is.

The last thing I can remember is walking to school. I do remember seeing a blinding light though, and then the next thing I know … I'm here.

Come to think of it, was I the one that said something? I distinctly remember that I did, but the voice that I heard was completely different from mine. Actually, my entire body feels different … I wonder what happened.

Answer: You've been brought to another world in order to save it from evil.

Although I thought something like that would happen, no voice from the heavens says anything. I guess this isn't going to be one of those kinds of stories.

"Fuu"

Well, there's nothing I can do about that. I may as well try to figure out where I am at the very least.

It seems my body really has changed though. It's a lot harder to move around now, or at least it seems that way. My movements have improved a little after I managed to sit myself up though.

Well, I suppose there's no helping it anymore, I have to stand up.

Luckily, I already have enough experience using this body that I'm easily able to swing my legs over the side of the bed.

Before I take the plunge though, I steel myself for what is about to come. I expect that I will most likely fail, but if I don't take the risk, then I'll never be any closer to understanding this situation.

I take a deep breath, and calm my nerves. Babies can't walk when they are newly born either, so if anyone asks why I'm having so many issues, I'll say that it's because I was only just born. Then again, that's a pretty bad excuse. I can tell that I'm not a newborn, so nobody would believe me anyway.

Anyway, that train of thought is going nowhere, so I better just get this done.

Here we go.

Any moment now.

I can do this.

Okay, just imagine it's a band-aid that I just have to rip off.

It's time ...

"HUP!"

Well, although I had thought I would fall ... I'm apparently a lot stronger than I thought. Well, who cares. I'm standing right now, and that's quite a lot of progress compared to where I was a mere five seconds ago.

Hmm, what should I do now. I feel shorter than I used to for some reason, but I can't really place why. Eh, it's better not to worry about these kinds of things.

I suppose while I wait for some cosmic event to tell me what to do I can search this room. Who knows, maybe there's a mirror in this room. If I could just get a hold of one I'd be able to see my appearance. Then, I'd know for sure what happened to me.

That's when I notice it. There, in a certain area of the room, is a shining, floating crystal with the word "EVENT" hovering over it. I honestly don't know how I missed that, but I'm guessing that's where I need to go. Even if something disastrous happens, something will happen, and anything is better than nothing at the moment.

Even though I say that, it doesn't hurt to be a little cautious, so I slowly walk towards the event crystal. Suddenly, because I probably got close enough to the crystal, the world shifted a little bit. Nothing really changed from my point of view, but I felt it change somehow.

Anyway, that's not the important part, the important this is that I can't control my body anymore. However, now that the world has shifted and the event crystal has disappeared, I can see a mirror.

It seems that whatever it is that is controlling my body also wants to get to the mirror as I start walking towards it. It feels incredibly strange to not be in control of my own body, but I can tell that I'm nowhere near strong enough to be able to regain control.

With that being the case, I try and sit back and let the cosmic powers that are controlling my body do as they please. Of course, this entire train of thought takes only a fraction of a second. However, before I realize it, I'm standing in front of the mirror.

"Well … it's not exactly what I expected"

Seriously though, who is this _girl_ standing there in the mirror. That's not me is it? Last I remember I was pretty sure I was a guy. I don't think such a drastic change could happen without me knowing it.

Then again, it's not like I know what to do in this situation, so there's no point in crying about it. Besides, this girl isn't half bad. She's got pinkish hair, and lively purple eyes. It seems she's pretty short, but that's not really an issue once I get used to, but her skin is like porcelain. It's definitely much paler than I was. I guess I'm the one with those things now though.

Looking at myself, it seems I'm still in something similar to night wear. I assume this is what I(?) slept in last night, but I can't go around just wearing this thin shirt-like thing.

I guess that means I have to find this girl's clothes.

"Hmm, I wonder…"

Will the event crystal show up again? It seems that once I was done inspecting my new body the forces that were controlling my body let me have control again. Then again, since the crystal has "EVENT" hovering over it, I wonder if that means the event was over once I regained control.

Well, it's not like I have anyone I can ask about any of this, so I'll just shelve that question at the back of my mind for the time being.

Anyway, the event crystal did show itself again. Like last time, I had no control over my body. I did try and probe the force to see if I could regain control, but like I thought, I have to be much stronger to actually free myself from it.

So, I dejectedly went back to watching what this body did without my consent. I was worried for a second because I stopped right in front of the dresser, but made no attempts to open any of the drawers. Then, before I could start complaining to the cosmic forces for their stupidity, a menu screen like thing appeared before me listing clothes I could choose from.

Well, it's not like there are many things to choose from. In fact, there's only one thing I can select, and it says it's a hoodie. I don't know why it just says hoodie, but since it's the only thing I can select, I might as well.

[Default Hoodie selected. Equip now?]

Uhh, what's with this game like situation. It can't be that right? The dream-like situation that every gamer has wanted since the dawn of video-games? The so-called "video game world"? Well, this is definitely going to be really fun.

Oh that's right, I have to confirm it somehow. Uh…

"Confirm?"

[Default Hoodie has been equipped]

Alright, that was much easier than I would have thought it to be. Anyway, now I'm wearing this … giant hoodie? Well, I don't know why, but I don't have any pants on. Then again, this hoodie does cover everything important, so I guess it works. I'm really starting to question this girl's fashion sense.

I have something much more important to do though, so I can't concern myself with this girl's questionable choices. Since this world seems to be like a video games, there should be a status screen. I just don't know how to open it. Well, let's at least try something.

"Open, Status Screen"

What do you know … that worked.

Sitting in front of me is a that which could only be called a status screen.

What's with those strange skills, and that title?

『Neptune LV1  
Status:  
hp: 100  
sp: 25/25  
str 10  
vit 10  
int 10  
men 10  
agi 10  
tec 10  
luk 10  
mov 5  
Active skills:  
「Strike lv 1」  
「Defend lv 1」  
「Identify lv 1」  
「Goddess Form lv 1」  
「HP Restore lv 1」  
「SP Restore lv 1」  
Passive skills:  
「Katana Mastery Lv 1」  
「Friendly Aura Lv 1」  
「Gamer's Thoughts」  
「Gamer's Perception」  
「True Goddess' Blessing」  
Titles:  
「Gamer」  
「Goddess of Planeptune」』


	2. Chapter 2: Skills

**I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia**

* * *

Hello again!

In case you don't remember, in the last chapter I started to freak out after I saw my stats page and the cheat-like skills there. I'm okay now though. I've had time to properly settle down (although the carpet may have been worn down a bit due to all my pacing).

Anyway, although I'm interested in "Goddess Form LV1", I'm more interested in those passive skills. For some reason only "Gamer's Thoughts", "Gamer's Perception", and "True Goddess' Blessing" don't have any levels.

I want to investigate this … but I don't know how I can.

No, wait a minute, I can investigate it. I have that godly skill known as "Identify".

Hopefully Identify will tell me what those passive skills are. Then again, it's only level 1, so I don't know how effective it will be. Either way, it never hurts to try right?

"Identify…"

Nothing happens. That's strange, does it require a target for it to identify? Hmm, well I want to identify those three passives, so would I say something along the lines of -

{Gamer's Thoughts - The thoughts of a Gamer}

What? I only had to think about identifying it? Well, that's actually pretty convenient. However, as I expected, Identify didn't do too much. I assume it will do the same thing if I try to identify the other two passives, but I might as well try. Can't hurt.

{Gamer's Perception - The perception of a Gamer}

{True Goddess' Blessing - ERROR}

Huh? What was that? I expected that response from Gamer's Perception, but what's with the description for True Goddess' Blessing? Well, assuming this world is game-like, does that mean that an error is a broken value?

No way, it can't be possible. I just saw the result of Identify wrong. To have a broken skill at the beginning of the game, isn't that a bad thing?

I think for now I'll just stop thinking about that passive. It won't do me any good to worry about it you know.

Regardless, Identify seems a bit too weak you know? It does say it's level 1, so I suppose it can level up and become more useful, but how exactly do I even level up skills? It's not like a voice from the heavens is going to tell me the solution.

"..."

No way. It can't be that easy can it? Am I on easy mode and I just don't know it?

While I was thinking about how to level up my skills, the event crystal shows its face again. This time, it's hovering over the desk located in a corner of the room. I can't see anything particularly useful on the desk, but I've already learned how powerful the event crystal is. Might as well go see what this event will be.

I'm getting used to the feeling of the world shifting and my control over this body leaving me, but it's still a strange feeling. One day I'll probably be used to it, but eh, it doesn't really matter at the moment.

Anyway, the event. As soon as the world shifted, I noticed there was something new sitting on the desk. I don't know why, but it was a laptop. I don't know how I didn't see it before, but anyway, it was sitting there with its screen set on some … database-like program.

Since it would be a pain to relate everything I learned from the laptop, I'm just going to summarize it here fairly quickly.

I'm in a world called Gamindustri

In this world, there are four lands. These are Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, and Planeptune.

Neptune is the name of the non-goddess form of the goddess of Planeptune. (In other words, I'm the goddess of one of the four lands now).

The goddesses fight over shares which determines their respective power, and the prosperity of their land

That's the main points. Of course, there was also the basic information about how to play this game, but that's not too important to the story you know?

Anyway, it seems I've learned everything I could from this event. It seems all I need to do to leave these events is to just think about leaving. Pretty easy.

However, I learned something else about events from the laptop. It seems that these events are incredibly powerful, because time is stopped for everything besides the one inside the event. Honestly that scares me a little bit. What if I have to fight someone, and they get an event, but I don't? I'd instantly die, and that would be bad.

The laptop said there was some form of resurrection in this game, so I suppose that even if I die it'll be okay, but pain is still pain. If I can, I want to avoid it completely.

I honestly think it'll be really hard to completely avoid damage, but dying would probably be very painful, so I want to avoid that at all cost. Then again, I may die quicker than I thought. I've already checked my quests, and I have a single one… to fight in the Battle of Goddesses.

Why do these things happen to me?

Well, at the very least, I still have a few days to prepare. I guess I could try and raise the levels of some of my skills in the meantime. However, as I've already said, I have no idea how to raise any of these skills. I guess I can only try things out right?

I think I should try to find something that fits the katana weapon class though. Since I have the katana mastery skill, I might as well right?

I wonder where I can get a katana though. I guess I could check my inventory for one. Who knows, there might be something awesome in there.

"Open, Inventory"

(Inventory:  
[Training Katana])

"Equip katana"

[Training Katana has been selected. Equip now?]

"Confirm"

[Training Katana has been equipped]

Hmm, this is almost too perfect. What are the chances I'd just happen to find a practice sword in my inventory when I want to level my skills by training? Eh, I'm not going to complain. I'm happy. It's incredibly strange though, holding this sword in my hand. It's like the sword wants me to use it. I suppose it makes sense though. After all, one of my skills is "Katana Mastery". It makes perfect sense that I'd be better with a katana than any other weapon.

Either way, it doesn't really matter. I should just be glad I found a katana. Now I just need to figure out what I can use as a practice dummy.

Hmm, well I suppose I could take the bedding and the sheets and create a dummy, but then the bed would be all messed up. Even though I truly do love sleeping, I'm going to have to make a sacrifice. I have to level some skills to survive. I can't really be lazy in this world.

"That should just about do it."

I put the finishing touches on my masterpiece (an amalgamation of all that is terrible), and set myself in a natural sword stance. Before I can actually start whacking the dummy however, a notification screen pops up in front of my face.

[The skill, Doll Creation LV1, has been acquired]  
[The skill, Doll Manipulation LV1, has been acquired]  
[The skill, Doll Mastery LV1, has been acquired]

That … that's a bit too easy isn't it? I only built a piece of trash I could hit honestly, and yet apparently it was recognized as a doll?

Well, might as well use the skills right? It seems Doll Mastery is another passive skill that will likely level as I create and manipulate dolls. Of course, Doll Manipulation and Doll Creation are both as you'd expect. One skill lets me create a doll from nothing, and the other one lets me control it.

Since these skills are also level 1, they're still a bit weak. At the moment, Doll Manipulation only gives me control of one doll, so I assume I'll be able to control more as the skill levels. It's the same with Doll Creation. At level 1, the most I can do is create what's called a "Dummy". Well, since I can freely create Dummies, I guess I really don't need the dummy made of bedding.

Anyway, I'll push all that to the side for now. It's time to train now.

『Neptune LV1  
Status:  
ＨＰ：１００／１００  
ＳＰ：２５／２５  
STR：１０  
VIT：１０  
INT：１０  
MEN：１０  
AGI：１０  
TEC：１０  
LUK：１０  
MOV：５  
Active Skills:  
「Goddess Form Lv 1」「HP Restore Lv 1」「SP Restore Lv 1」「Strike Lv 1」「Defend Lv 1」「Identify Lv 1」「Doll Creation Lv 1 (new)」「Doll Manipulation Lv 1 (new)」  
Passive Skills:  
「Katana Mastery Lv 1」「Friendly Aura Lv 1」「Gamer's Thoughts」「Gamer's Perception」  
「True Goddess' Blessing」「Doll Mastery Lv 1 (new)」  
Titles:  
「Gamer」「Goddess of Planeptune」』


End file.
